The Other Smurfette/Part 1
Empath's personal journal. Today is Smurfette's birthday, and so far it is one of the few that I have had the pleasure of celebrating since this smurf came home from Psychelia for good. It is hard to believe that Smurfette is only about eight years old and yet looks like she is the same age as most of the male adult Smurfs. Her first appearance as a Smurf, according to her memories, wasn't the best of times for her, since she was created as a weapon for Gargamel to destroy the Smurfs with her female charms. After her attempt to destroy the Smurfs with a flood of water from the Smurf Village Dam has failed, she confessed what she really was and that she desired to be a real Smurf. So, using the Adam's Rib Spell, Papa Smurf turned the once "un-Smurfy" version of Smurfette into a real Smurf, and in the process made her so beautiful that the male Smurfs still find her attractive even to this day. This, however, made Smurfette a target for Gargamel to capture and sway her to come back to being "his darling daughter" once again, though his attempts to do so continually failed. Anyway, most of the Smurfs have been so busy trying to keep Smurfette so occupied that she wouldn't notice that we have been preparing a birthday party for her behind her back. Even her closest friend and sister Smurf Sassette has kept the party preparations under wraps so that Smurfette wouldn't notice. Hopefully we will succeed in surprising her this year, but who knows? ----- It is near the end of the day when Smurfette and Sassette were both walking back to the village together, having gone on an all-day errand to bring back flowers for Vanity and some special herbs for Papa Smurf's experiments. Puppy followed behind them, pulling a cart full of the flowers and herbs they collected. "Well, this has certainly been an exhausting day, Sassette," Smurfette said with a sigh. "I can't believe all the things that I have to smurf on my own smurfday today." "I know how you feel, Smurfette," Sassette said. "This is certainly a whole lot of flowers and herbs that we have collected today from the forest." "At least we don't have to worry about smurfing into Gargamel anymore, at least for the time smurfing," Smurfette said. "That would just ruin our day altogether." "I still feel ashamed that I thought Gargamel was my pappy, and that I was created by him through the Smurflings, when I was actually a real Smurf all along," Sassette said. "Sassette, don't feel ashamed," Smurfette said. "I have to smurf with the fact that Gargamel is, and will always be, my creator, though I know that he can never truly be my father since he just doesn't smurf it in his heart to truly love me like a father to a daughter." "At least we have Pappy Smurf as our father, Smurfette," Smurfette said. "That's the one thing we can be proud of, right?" "I suppose so," Smurfette said. "He did try to love me as something more than that, but I could never smurf that as actually smurfing out between the both of us, especially now that I have Empath in my life." "You're a lucky Smurfette to be the only Smurfette in the village who is as beautiful as you, Smurfette," Sassette said. "I could only wish to become just as beautiful as you are someday." "You will, Sassette, just let Mother Nature smurf her time with you," Smurfette said. They soon reached the village, which they noticed was rather empty and quiet. "They must have all smurfed in for the night. It figures," Smurfette said with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to go smurf care of Puppy while you smurf yourself ready for bed. I'll smurf by a little later to see how you are smurfing, okay?" "I'll be waiting, Smurfette," Sassette said as they went their separate ways. She went ahead several houses toward the center of the village, watching to make sure that Smurfette would be out of sight. Then she ran straight for Tapper's Tavern, where she could see there was a large crowd waiting for them inside. "Sassette, what smurfed you so long?" Snappy asked. "Yeah, everyone here is getting anxious waiting for Smurfette to arrive," Slouchy said. "It smurfed a bit longer than I expected it to, but at least I helped smurf her out of the village for long enough," Sassette said. "Did Smurfette even notice anything, Sassette?" Nat asked. "I haven't smurfed to her one single thing about her party, Nat," Sassette answered. "Good, my little Sassette," Papa Smurf said. "Now let's see if we can get Smurfette to come into the tavern after she smurfs Puppy to bed for the night." "Gosh, I can't wait for Smurfette to come smurfing in here to see what we are smurfing tonight," Clumsy said. "This is going to be the best smurfday party she's ever going to smurf." "I still think the time when we tried to smurf her as queen of the Smurf Village was the best smurfday party, if only because I got to be her royal consort," Brainy said. "All you ever really are is just a royal pain in the Smurf there, laddie," Duncan McSmurf said. "Be nice to our friend here, my fellow Duncan," Tapper said. "Just because he may lack in wisdom does not smurf us the right to belittle his efforts to become like Papa Smurf." "One way that Brainy can be like Papa Smurf is if he smurfs his mouth shut every once in a while," Duncan said. "You don't hear Papa always smurfing his head off like everybody needs to listen to what smurfs on in his mind at all times." "Do you sense where Smurfette may be, Empath?" Hefty asked. "Right now she's at Puppy's dog house, getting him unhitched from the wagons he was carrying and settling him down for the night," Empath answered. "But how are we going to smurf Smurfette to come by to the tavern?" Handy asked. "We just let her look around for a bit to see if any Smurf is available, and if worse comes to worst, this smurf will simply just inspire her to come to the tavern," Empath answered. "Well, I hate waiting for a party," Grouchy said. "This one understands your impatience, Grouchy," Polaris Psyche said. "However, we must let the situation play itself out so that Smurfette will come to the tavern and find out that we have a party waiting for her." "Just relax, Grouchy, Smurfette will come," Empath said. ----- After delivering the flowers to Vanity's house and the herbs to Papa Smurf's laboratory, Smurfette headed for the tree stump playhouse and knocked on the door. "Sassette? Smurflings? Is there anyone home?" she asked. She waited at the door, hoping for a response. When she found none, she decided to enter into the playhouse to have a look around. Despite stumbling on a few toys that were lying on the floor, Smurfette could see that the Smurflings themselves were not in their beds, not even Sassette. That made Smurfette curious as to the whereabouts of all her fellow Smurfs. She walked around much of the entire village and knocked on each Smurf's door, hoping to get an answer, but so far no Smurf has responded. It was like much of the village was deserted, and Sassette had disappeared to who knows where. Then she realized that the one place she hasn't looked yet was Tapper's Tavern. Maybe her friend Tapper would know where everybody was. She went to the tavern and saw that all the lights were out, which meant that Tapper must have gone to bed early or something. She knocked on the door. "Tapper, are in you there?" she asked. "Aye, it's your friend Tapper," the voice on the other side of the door replied. "What is it that I may smurf you for?" "Can I smurf in for a bit?" Smurfette asked. "I need to know where every Smurf has gone to tonight." "By all means, smurf right on in," Tapper answered. "The door is always open." Smurfette opened the door and stepped inside. "Hello, Tapper?" Then suddenly the lights came on, and Smurfette found herself surrounded by all her fellow Smurfs. "SURPRISE!!!" they shouted together. Then they sang, "We wish you a happy smurfday, we wish you a happy smurfday, we wish you a happy smurfday, and so many more." "I hate happy smurfdays," Grouchy said. "Oh, so that's where all of you Smurfs went, smurfing up a party behind my back," Smurfette said. She then turned to Sassette. "Did you know all about this?" "Of course I did, Smurfette," Sassette said. "Pappy said that I had to smurf you out of the village long enough for preparations to be smurfed." "It's all my fault, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "We just wanted to surprise you with a smurfday party to celebrate your 8 years of smurfing." "Well, thank you, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said, throwing her arms around him and kissing him on the cheek. "I still appreciate the effort after all those years." Papa Smurf chuckled. "Maybe you should save that kiss for Empath, Smurfette." Smurfette giggled. "I already have a special one just for him, Papa Smurf." She then went over and threw her arms around Empath and kissed him on the mouth, which made the other Smurfs ooh and ahh over the sight. "Oh, I just can't wait until the day that they get married," Poet said. "That inspires me to write my next greatest poem, An Ode To Two Lovebirds." "Mon ami, I can't wait to start smurfing my next great masteurpiesa," Painter said. "Well, how about letting the lady smurf out the candles of her smurfday cake first and foremost?" Wooly said. "Here you go, Smurfette," Greedy said, giving her a seat at the counter where there was a big cake with candles burning on the top. "Now close your eyes, smurf a wish, and blow them out so that we can eat." "Okay, okay, here smurfs," Smurfette said. She closed her eyes, made a wish, and then blew out all the candles while everybody cheered. "I hate smurfing out candles," Grouchy said. While Greedy served the cake, Smurfette opened each and every single gift that her fellow Smurfs have made for her. There were those that she liked and there were those that she thought very little of, yet she thanked all her fellow Smurfs for thinking of her. "Let me smurf this occasion with a special poem that I created for Smurfette," Poet said as he stood in the middle of the tavern with a scroll in his hand. He cleared his throat before he began. There is only one rose in this garden. There is only one apple on this tree. And there is no other that begins to compare To the one unparalleled in beauty. There is only one sun for the day. There is only one moon for the night. For there is no other that smurfs in the sky That begins to capture my delight. For many she has of a suitor, But none that she has to compete With the beauty she smurfs into every single day To make all our lives complete. There is none more wonderful to behold, There is none more fairer than she, And I hope that someday out of all she loves Her love would be all for me. "Oh, Poet, that's the most beautiful poem you have ever created so far," Smurfette said, feeling her heart swoon. "Yes, well, I have been smurfing it for a very special occasion, Smurfette," Poet said rather humbly. "I hope you don't mind how frank I was in my expressions." "Oh, no, Poet, I admire your honesty," Smurfette said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "So when does this smurf get his special kiss again, Smurfette?" Empath asked. "How about we smurf that a little later when this party is over, Empath?" Smurfette said. "You can smurf me around the forest again, and we can smurf to our special place that oversmurfs the entire forest." "This smurf would like that very much," Empath said. And soon, as the music started to play, Smurfette began to have dances with each of her fellow Smurfs taking turns with her. Polaris, however, just stood by the outer area of the tavern, silently watching with Grouchy standing by him. "This one can sense something that is on your mind tonight concerning Smurfette, fellow Grouchy," Polaris said. "I'm just wondering why there's only one of her for the many of us," Grouchy said. "This one fears that that is a question that this one cannot begin to answer in an adequate and satisfying way, Grouchy," Polaris said. "Since she was originally created as a weapon by Gargamel to destroy the Smurfs, it is likely that he didn't plan on creating a multitude of female Smurfs that would satisfy the hearts of the male Smurfs." "I still hate that she's the only female Smurf any of us could ever have," Grouchy said. "This one can understand your feelings, Grouchy," Polaris said. "Hopefully there may be a solution to this dilemma that would make other Smurfs feel less jealous about having to compete with each other for her attention." ----- After the party was over, Empath took Smurfette out on an evening of flying over the entire Smurf Forest, with him holding her hand while he used his minds-eye to carry the both of them together through the air. Smurfette enjoyed the sensation of the night wind blowing across her face and through her hair as they went through every single part of the forest that they knew of together. Soon, they came to land on top of a mountain that overlooked the entire forest. Smurfette felt as if she was sitting right on top of the world itself. And though the night air felt a little cold on her skin, she wasn't freezing at all. "What did you think of that poem, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf thinks that Poet has expressed beautifully what was on every Smurf's mind that night, Smurfette," Empath answered. "It's just unfortunate that you're the only adult Smurfette that most of those Smurfs will ever have the chance to be around for all time." "But what would you do if there was another Smurfette in the village?" Smurfette asked. "Another Smurfette like you?" Empath said. "Well, this smurf would treat her with the same respect as this smurf treats you, but this smurf will not hog her all to this smurf, for this smurf knows that there will be others who will desire her very much." "But what if she desires after you, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "If she desires after this smurf?" Empath said. "Hopefully, this smurf will get her to see that this smurf's sole desire is for you alone, Smurfette, and though it may break her heart, she may see that it's for the best that this smurf cannot give her the same affections as this smurf can give you." "Are you sure of that, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "After all, she could be so beautiful that I wouldn't even begin to compare to her, and that would make me feel jealous." "A Smurfette more beautiful than you?" Empath said. "But that's impossible. This smurf can never see a Smurfette who is more beautiful than you. You're the only Smurfette that this smurf knows about and even desires." Smurfette smiled. "How about proving that to me tonight, since the two of us are all alone on this mountaintop together?" "That would be this smurf's pleasure," Empath said, as the two of them embraced and kissed each other. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Other Smurfette chapters